Please Forget
by Ditsie-chan
Summary: Akaito is heartbroken by the fact that his boyfriend, Mikuo, moved away and that he's never coming back. Meito sees that he is hurting, and wants to make him feel better. -That summary is very horrible but just read the damn story please.- Rated M for future LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Akaito sprawled himself about his bed, quickly grabbing his cell-phone to check if there were any messages. Still, a frown formed onto his face when he saw there were none. Why hadn't he been getting any calls from his boyfriend? Not even messages? What was he doing at that time that was so important?

Akaito kept wondering, getting angrier and a little sad... wondering when his beloved Mikuo would call him, just to hear his voice again. He was getting a little worried, on top of it all...

Huffing, he rolled onto his side, letting his vibrant, red hair overtake the plain-white pillowcase. How long would he have to wait? It was so absurd, and he was beginning to think it had something... something to do with the fact that they had sex not too long before. It was Mikuo's first time... Could there be something about it troubling him? Was Mikuo mad at him for something?

Akaito didn't think there was anything wrong with creating such a strong bond, he thought it was good for them.

His worry only increased as he lay there by himself. It had been about a week. Really, why? He hadn't done anything wrong! What was Mikuo out doing!?

After what seemed like hours laying there by himself, groping his phone in his hand, he finally heard it ring. Finally! Sitting up quickly, not checking who it was, Akaito pressed the green button and slapped the phone to his ear, hoping to hear his Mikuo's cute voice.

"Mikuo!?"

A smile spread across his face right when he heard his voice, "Y-yeah..." But his smile faded hearing the hint of sadness there. What was wrong!? Did he need help with something?

"Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you in a while, you were scaring me! Wh-What's the matter?" Akaito gulped before asking, "W-Was it something I did?"

"No... nothing like that. I just really need to tell you something... um..." Akaito's heart started beating faster and faster. Hearing the despair in Mikuo's voice told him that this 'thing' he was about to tell him wasn't good. At all. He was so worried he could drop dead right there.

"U-Um... we should break up." Broken. Akaito's heart was broken hearing those words. Why would he? Why did he want to break up? What had he done wrong? His heart hurt...

Tears formed quickly in his eyes while asking with a shaky voice, "Wh... why...?"

"Oh, Akaito please don't cry! It's not you! It's not me either! I swear!"

"Then WHY?" Akaito couldn't help but feel anger building up inside. He was hurting so much he wanted to scream at Mikuo, as much as it would make him feel bad. Worse. He wanted to scream at him.

"I-I'm moving to America..." What? America? Why? No! He can't leave like that! "I'm sorry, I can't stop it. I'm being forced by my parents. I really want to see you before I leave, but I can't. I'm leaving today... I'm in the airport now. I'm so sorry, Akaito..."

"H-How long did you know about this?" Akaito's voice seemed as if he could barely speak. Why didn't he say anything sooner!? He was worried about Mikuo but he didn't say anything!

"I found out yesterday morning, that's when we started packing our clothes. I really want to see you... I can't. I'm sorry... I love you." Those words gave Akaito a shudder, leaving him knowing that might be the last time he ever heard them from his beloved Mikuo.

He wanted to be with Mikuo forever. To hear his voice forever... to always hold him and love him. But he couldn't. He will never be able to get Mikuo back...

"M-Mikuo..." More tears streamed down his pale cheeks before he sobbed, "I-I love you, too... Mikuo..." And he kept repeating those words, even though it tore the hole in his heart even more... hurting him even more. He had to let Mikuo know how much he meant to him...

Although he knew he would most likely never see him again, "I love you so much, Akaito. I always will. But please, you should forget about me. You'll find someone new..."

Those words ripped Akaito to shreds. And although Mikuo said that, he still repeated the soft words, "I-I love you..."

And eventually, Mikuo had to board the airplane, leaving Akaito laying there in his bed to cry himself to what felt like death... but in reality, he slept. Dreaming about Mikuo, tears racing down his face from the image...

The image he knew would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Meito sat patiently in the dark blue chair of Akaito's house, waiting on his friend red-haired friend to get out of bed. It seemed like hours that he sat there, waiting. What was he doing?

He did tell him he would stop by, right? He remembered it clearly! He knew he was coming! They were supposed to go see the new movie that Akaito wanted to see... Yet, Meito couldn't remember the name of it. He was worrying about Akaito. Why was he in bed? Why for so long? What was wrong?

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the younger blue-haired boy standing there, holding a glass of water in his hand.

"E-E-Etto~ I'm sorry Akaito won't come out of his room... his boyfr- erm, something happened recently that he's just not happy about."

Something happened? Meito knew Akaito very well, they'd been friends for the longest time... and he knew that Akaito wouldn't get upset about something small. It had to be BIG to make that guy even the tiniest bit depressed. So what could it have been? What could be troubling him so much? He needed to find out. He... secretly, he loved Akaito.

He couldn't sit there while Akaito was hurting.

"T-Tell me what happened..." Hearing those words, Kaito stiffened, knowing his brother wouldn't want him to tell anyone without his permission...

"I-I don't think I should... B-But you can ask him! J-Just go bust down his door!" Kaito laughed at himself in his mind, knowing that even he didn't have the guts to knock on Akaito's door with the state he was in. He was too scared. But he thought, maybe Meito would do it?

Sure enough, Meito stood from the chair and started walking towards the staircase. He just had to see what was wrong with Akaito. He loved him... he just couldn't come to say it. Ever since they were little together, he had feelings for him... but he didn't know if he had feelings toward other boys, so he never said anything...

He wanted to get his feelings across someday, but not while he's hurting. Not while there's something troubling him... that would make the issue worse, he knew...

While walking up the staircase, he heard some... loud noises coming from Akaito's room. What was he doing, running around? Meito was a little scared and worried, so he ran the rest of the way upstairs and to Akaito's door.

"A-Akaito," the noises stopped, and it was silent then. Meito put his hand on the door and took a deep breath, "Wh-What's wrong, Akaito? Can I come in..."

Slowly, he reached for the doorknob, hoping his dear friend would let him in... but then he heard, "N-No, d-don't come in... I don't want to see anyone."

"A-Akaito, it's Meito! Haha, if you don't hurry, w-we'll miss the movie, remembe-"

"I don't give a shit! Leave! I don't wanna see you, or anyone else!" And upon that, Meito heard a loud thump against the door, as if Akaito had thrown something at it from the inside.

Why was he so upset!? Meito needed to know, now. He wanted to make him feel better... hearing the sorrow in Akaito's voice just broke his heart a little... and it hurt him to hear Akaito scream at him like that. He was getting even more distraught... he needed to know the issue, now.

"A-Akaito, let me in."

"N-No..." From the outside of the door, Meito could hear faint sounds of sobbing, that he knew was Akaito. He was crying... that's it. That's the last straw.

Hearing the person he loved cry... no. No more. He NEEDED to know what was wrong. He needed to comfort him. To hold him... he wanted to love him.

Akaito needed to let him inside.

"Let me in, now."

"L-Leave..." Well, Meito had no other choice, now...

Inside the room, Akaito sat on his bed, tears rippling down his pale cheeks... looking down at the cut he had made on his arm with the small knife he kept in his possession. A small trickle or blood ran down his wrist, and began dripping to the floor... such a nice red color. Just like his hair, he thought.

Finally, Meito was gone... right? Now he could continue... But then, knocking him out of his thoughts, he quickly raised his head upon hearing the loud noise... and now the door was opened.

Akaito was surprised, seeing that Meito had just kicked open his locked door. He never knew he would do such a thing... but now he was embarrassed. He was in the midst of cutting himself, and his best friend had caught him.

Meito... caught him... cutting himself.

Meito's eyes were now wide, standing there, staring at Akaito still holding the blood-stained knife in his hand. Why would Akaito be doing such a thing!? Why!? Why would he hurt himself like that!?

No no no! That was no good.

Meito furrowed his brow as a frown crossed his face, as he walked towards Akaito. Akaito cringed, hoping Meito wouldn't yell at him for committing such an act... because he knew that's what Meito would do.

"What the hell are you doing!?" And, so the yelling began.

But, Meito didn't really want to yell at him. He wanted to know what was wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

"M-Meito! Th-This isn't-"

Cutting off Akaito's words, Meito quickly slapped his hand, knocking down the small knife to the floor. He wasn't angry, really... just sad. He felt heartbroken and mournful for his friend. He wanted to comfort him...

"This is exactly what it fucking looks like! Don't you try to lie to me, Akaito!" Grabbing Akaito's arm, Meito touched it softly, the angry expression leaving his face. Why would Akaito do such a thing to himself!? "Akaito... why would you do this?"

"N-None of your business..." Akaito didn't want to tell him... he just wanted to be left alone. Because, that's all he'll ever be now, without Mikuo. Alone, right?

"Akaito, please. I care about you... you have no idea how much I care. Please tell me. I'm your best friend, right?" As much as that hurt Meito, knowing that that's all he would ever be to Akaito was a friend. It hurt him to say that... but he thought it was true.

"Y-You wouldn't understand..."

"Then, explain it so I do. I want to understand, Akaito." Hearing those words, Akaito flinched, knowing that deep down inside, he actually wanted to tell someone.

But he didn't want to. But he did. He had no idea what to do...

But then, as if subconsciously, the words started slipping out of his mouth as more tears fell down his cheeks. "M-Mikuo's gone. H-H-He's never coming back... I-I loved him. But no one loves me... he wouldn't have left if he loved me..."

"Y-You loved him..." Meito's eyes widened, as he was taken by surprise by the impact of the words he had just heard. Akaito loved Mikuo? Mikuo's gone? Never coming back? He loved Mikuo!? Still, even with all of that information, the only word Meito could scratch up was, "Oh..."

Feeling terribly embarrassed, tears still rushing down his porcelain skin, Akaito managed, "Wh-What? Y-Y-You got something against p-people like me?"

"N-No! Q-Quite the opposite... but, Akaito... do you think Mikuo would approve of this? Hurting yourself?" Meito lifted Akaito's arm, making him look at the cut he had made that was still bleeding, dripping to the floor as they spoke.

Akaito said nothing, actually thinking about the words Meito said. No... I guess... Mikuo wouldn't really like this, huh?

"Akaito, please don't do this anymore. I want you to promise me..."

"...I-It's not that easy to just give up, you know... I-I mean..." What was Akaito saying!? He wanted to continue!? No, that was just no good. Meito had to stop this now. This was a big problem...

Meito pushed Akaito down onto his bed, leaning over him holding his bleeding arm that was now dripping onto the bed, but he didn't care. Akaito looked puzzled, and shocked at Meito...

But all of a sudden, words began fleeing from Meito's mouth, and he was unable to stop them. "Akaito, I love you! I care about you! If you do this to yourself you will hurt me! S-Seeing you like this..." Suddenly he stopped.

Akaito's eyes were wide, with a face as red as his hair as he stared at Meito, waiting for more. What had he just said? His best friend? Loves him? In what way...? "Wh-What are you trying to say...?" He asked, with a shaky voice.

"I... I didn't mean to say that h-hahaha..." Oh god, Meito had no idea those words came out.

"Y-Yes you did. Y-You love me? Why...?" Why... Meito knew why, there were so many reasons he couldn't name them all. He just loved him with all his heart, and that's all that mattered. "I... I'm not good for you. B-besides... w-we've been friends for so long..."

"D-Don't think about that right now... let's not get off track here. This..."

"Nevermind me. Why didn't you tell me before? M-Meito... tell me." Akaito had no idea at all how Meito felt for him all that time... and then, he felt stupid. Meito had always been kind to him and helping him in many ways... Why hadn't he realized before!?

"I...was scared. I couldn't tell you because... I didn't know you were like that. I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same way..."

"What says that?" Meito's eyes widened again, hearing those words. What was Akaito trying to say to him? Did... he like him back? Akaito's face became a deeper shade of red when he realized what he had said, "U-Uh, n-no that's not what I meant... U-Um..."

"It's okay... Don't cut yourself anymore, okay? Please... I'll be here when you want to talk to anyone, instead of cutting. Alright? Promise me..."

Akaito was silent, because he knew that he shouldn't make a promise he wouldn't keep. Meito just sighed, tightening his grip around Akaito's wrist before standing, and dragging Akaito with him. "I'll help you clean your cut."

"Wh-what? N-No that's-"

"Shut up, I'm doing it." As Meito dragged Akaito over past the knife on the floor, to his bathroom, Akaito felt nervous tingles in his stomach feeling Meito touch him. But why? He's touched him plenty of times before, and he'd never felt like that...

Was it because... Meito had confessed to him? N-no no... Akaito only liked Mikuo. He would never stop loving Mikuo... right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ditsie's note: HEYYYYYYYY GUYSSSSSSS, Sorry about not having any notes on the last three chapters, the uploader didn't have any to work with since I just shoved them at her, so yesh. Sorry.**

**Anyways, I'm glad you liked it so far, thank you for reading, really! Thank you for the reviews OWQ They all mean a lot to me.**

**I've been away from writing so long, I've forgotten how happy it makes me when I get a review. Thanks. ^^**

**Oh, someone in the reviews said they wanted lemon...**

**There... may... or may not be lemon in this chapter...**

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Akaito's voice trailed off slowly as Meito gently placed the bandage on his wrist. Meito only sighed as he pressed down slowly, not wanting to hurt his friend. He really wanted Akaito to stop, but would he? Would he listen to him?

"Akaito, i-it's okay, this cut will go away and we can forget abou-"

"I'm not talking about my cutting. I... I'm sorry for n-not noticing you liked me." Akaito could feel his face heating up slightly as Meito's hand raised to his face. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with Meito, but in the end, he failed.

Meito's hand gently stroked Akaito's cheek, making him almost lose his control. The tightness of the bathroom wasn't helping a thing, considering Akaito started feeling extra hot at Meito's touch and he began to feel dizzy. What was going on? And what was Meito even doing?

"Akaito, I'm not mad at you. It's fine that you don't like me... I'll just be alone forever, that's all." And at that moment, Akaito felt as if he was drowning in a sea of guilt. But what could he do? He already apologized! What else was there?

"M-Meito, I-I..." Just as his words were slipping out, Meito quickly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Akaito's. The sudden shock made Akaito jump a little, but he didn't have the strength to actually stand up and run. Besides, Meito just wouldn't stop making Akaito's knees feel so weak.

After a few seconds, Meito pulled away from the red-haired one and looked down at his knees, expecting to be slapped or yelled at. But, instead, Akaito was too shocked to do anything as he stared at Meito, who looked kind of embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I-I just had to do it once." Meito quickly apologized, but Akaito didn't budge.

What were his feelings for Meito? Meito was his best friend! They were just friends! So what were his feelings? His true feelings for Meito?

He couldn't think properly as all of those thoughts swirled throughout his mind. He never thought in his life that he would fall in love with his best friend, especially right after breaking up with the love of his life. He never thought he would even be able to love anyone other than Mikuo.

Was he wrong? Could he have been wrong? What is even going on?

"M-..." Akaito just couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry..." Meito repeated, softly, as he leaned forward again. This time avoiding Akaito's lips and heading straight for his ear to whisper, "I love you... I always will."

"I love you, t-too..." Akaito's eyes widened, for he hadn't known those words slipped out of his mouth. Meito was also shocked as he pulled back and stared at the one in front of him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what did you just say?"

"Th-that's what I'd like to know- J-just pretend I never said that."

**"**N-no no, please..." Meito then gently wrapped his long arms around Akaito and hugged him tight, then he whispered, "Please say it again... just for me to hear..."

Akaito was shocked by the sudden embrace that he was unable to speak again. All he could do was raise his own arms and wrap them around his friend, gently running his fingers through his hair.

_Should I move on from Mikuo? Is that what Mikuo would want?_

Akaito began to think about these things, but he kept getting even more confused as to what to do. "M-Meito... I... I think I like you..." Okay, that time he actually meant to say it. He didn't know why, but at that moment he felt as if he loved Meito back. He couldn't admit it just yet, because he still had a certain someone to get over...

"I'll make you forget."

"Wh-what?" Meito then pulled away from Akaito to stare at him. Of course, Akaito was confused by what his friend had said, but then he had a pretty good idea as to what he actually meant.

"Let me help you forget him..." Meito then began leaning to Akaito's ear one last time, breathing in his ear and making Akaito feel even dizzier than before. His face turned to an even darker shade of red when Meito then whispered, "Can I?"

Somehow, Akaito knew what he was getting at. But what should he have said? What was there to do in that heated moment? "M-Meito I-I-I-"

"I'll be gentle with you...I promise..." Meito hesitated, but then he gently pressed his lips against Akaito's neck, earning a small moan from him.

Akaito placed his hands on Meito's shoulders, gently pushing him a bit. "M-Meito I r-really don't think this is a g-good idea- Ah, s-stop..." Meito didn't stop.

His lips traced all along Akaito's neck, making the smaller one moan- making Meito want even more than just his neck.

"Akaito..." Meito's hands then began travelling underneath Akaito's shirt, gently stroking him in places that made him jump.

"M-Meito s-stop!" Akaito then found the strength to push Meito away, swinging his arm back to slap him across the face. Meito turned his head, surprised at the sudden swing of anger from Akaito.

He knew he made Akaito mad, and he was almost expecting that to happen. Still, he wanted to take Akaito for himself, and make him happy again. He understood why Akaito was angry, and he kept telling himself to just leave him alone then.

"I-... I'm sorry... I'll leave." Meito quickly stood from the stool of the bathroom and turned to leave.

Akaito somehow knew he was wrong for slapping him. He felt guilty and at that moment, he knew that he had real feelings for Meito. But how could he say it then? He had just slapped his best friend!

"M-Meito wait!" He then stood and quickly grabbed Meito's wrist, keeping him from turning the bathroom doorknob. Meito turned his head slightly to glance at Akaito, hoping that he would say something reassuring to cheer him up.

And sure enough, "I-I-I'll let you..."

Meito immediately perked up hearing those words, and a huge smile crossed his face, "You'll let me what?"

"...H-Help me forget..."

* * *

**Ditsie's note: Heyyyyy so did you like it? I hope so, I think I'm getting my writing speed back on track. Vana's probably mad at me for not continuing on our collab, but she can wait. Who gives a fuckedy fuck?**

**Anyways, I'll try and continue quickly.**

**And for Vana, don't worry. I'm almost done.**

**Sooooooo yeh. Thank you guys for reading!**

**Please, please review!**

**And well, see ya in the next chapter!**  
**Bye bye,**

**Kyaa~ Ditsie-chan OWQ**


End file.
